1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management apparatus which manages a plurality of information processing apparatuses by grouping them and indicates a changeover of a power mode according to schedule information corresponding to each group, a management method which is executed by the management apparatus, a program which is used to execute the management method, and a storage medium which computer-readably stores therein the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the performances of information equipments such as office equipments and home electric appliances are improved, there occurs a problem that power consumption of each information equipment increases even in a standby state. In particular, with respect to a printer, a copying machine or the like, if a state capable of executing an image formation process at all times is set, there is a possibility that energy resources are wasted. To solve such a problem, recently, an information equipment which includes a power saving mode of being on standby with power consumption smaller than that in a normal operation standby state is conceived.
More specifically, with respect to the copying machine, if a predetermined time elapses after the operation by a user ended, it is possible to cause the copying machine to come into a sleep state by stopping power supply to an image formation unit of the copying machine as maintaining a state of a main power source being ON. Thus, in a case where the user again operates to execute the image formation process, it is possible to reduce power consumption in the operation standby state although it takes some time to execute a return process from the sleep state, whereby it is possible to save energy resources.
Incidentally, there is a case where the plurality of above-described information equipments are linked to be used. For example, it is conceivable that a plurality of information devices are linked together and used in a series of workflows to be executed in an office or the like. Further, it is also conceivable to distribute one image formation job to a plurality of copying machines connected through a network so as to cause them to execute the respective distributed image formation jobs (this is called a cascade copying operation). Furthermore, it is possible to connect a single-function scanner, a single-function printer, a facsimile terminal, a server storage device and the like through a network so as to use them as a virtual multifunction apparatus by properly combining the respective functions with others.
In these cases, if a part of the plurality of necessary information equipments has shifted to a sleep state, it takes time to return to a normal operable state. Thus, there is a possibility that whole operating efficiency is affected.
For this reason, it is conceivable to previously gather and group a plurality of information equipments, manage shift time information representing a shift time from a normal power mode to a power saving mode in association with each group, and shift in a lump the power modes of the information equipments in the certain group to the power saving mode (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-078671). That is, by managing in a lump the settings of the power modes of the plurality of information equipments as described above, it is possible to suitably shift and return the power mode of the information equipment to and from the power saving mode.
However, in the above related art, a problem may occur in a case where one information processing apparatus achieves respectively different functions and executes a series of workflows in cooperation with a plurality of different information processing apparatuses. More specifically, in a case where one information processing apparatus belongs to a plurality of different groups, if it is instructed to designate a power saving mode to one group and designate a normal power mode to other groups, the contents of such instructions compete with each other. Thus, there is a possibility that it is impossible to execute an appropriate operation.
The present invention has been completed in consideration of such a problem. That is, the present invention aims to provide a management apparatus which determines, in a case where power modes to be set to an information processing apparatus which belongs to a plurality of different groups each including at least one information processing apparatus are different in the respective groups, which power mode is to be set with priority for the relevant information processing apparatus, a management method which is executed by the management apparatus, the information apparatus itself, a control method for the information apparatus, a program which is used to execute the management method, a program which is used to execute the control method, and a storage medium which computer-readably stores therein the relevant program.